


Mi vida contigo

by Tsuki_996



Series: The songs of Us [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_996/pseuds/Tsuki_996
Summary: A veces la vida nos sorprende, en algún momento Draco pensó que las únicas sorpresas que la vida le depararía serían fuente de disgustos. En algún punto, se había resignado a que lo mejor que podía esperar era un matrimonio arreglado con alguna sangrepura que no pidiese demasiado de él y que podría llevar una vida relativamente tranquila entre las paredes de la mansión.Pero la vida guardaba sorpresas para él, sorpresas ruidosas y adorables, una extraña combinación.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: The songs of Us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131428
Kudos: 2





	Mi vida contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la canción 'The only exception' de Paramore.   
> Este one-shot forma parte de mi colección 'The song of us' y por tanto, está inspirado en el maravilloso mundo creado por J.K. Rowling, todos los personajes le pertenecen. 
> 
> Sabor: Diabético.  
> Contenido Sexual: leve.  
> Advertencia: M-preg.

**_Lumos_ **

Draco no lo sabia, pensó en ello un momento mientras se revolvía entre las cálidas y suaves sábanas.

¿cómo habia llegado a ese punto? Fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a su mente al despertar aquella mañana. Había tenido uno de sus sueños usuales, uno de los malos, de esos que sabia que no le abandonarían jamás porque los llevaba literalmente grabados en la piel.

Esta vez le había tocado soñar con Dumbledore y con la profesora Burbage que se retorcía de forma errática hasta convertirse irremediablemente en Nagini. Era una escena grotesca, llena de sangre, sonido de huesos rotos y el terriblemente inolvidable hedor que por esos días no dejaba la mansión Malfoy.

Saltar de esa vivida imagen a su mullida y reconfortante cama era una sensación cada vez más familiar de extraña sorpresa.

Realmente no tenia idea de cómo su vida había cambiado de aquella forma. A Draco no le gustaba no comprender algo, pero en su defensa aunque habían pasado 13 años desde el final de la guerra y a él se le hacia como que apenas era ayer que el señor oscuro se deshacía a pedazos frente a sus ojos.

Se perdonaba a si mismo aquella suerte de confusión espacio temporal por dos razones.

-Papaaaaaaaaaa!- escuchó llamar con tono desesperado a aquella voz que momentos antes lo había sacado de su oscuro sueño. Ahí estaba su primera razón.

El sonido de los pasos rápidos en la escalera le anunciaron que no podía seguir en la cama. La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió estrepitosamente justo cuando Draco cayó en la cuenta de que había dormido desnudo y que cierta viscosidad escurría desde sus nalgas.

"Demonios" gruñó para sus adentros ciñendo la sábana contra su cuerpo. Rogándole al cielo por que su pequeño -pero mequetrefe- hijo no se decidiera por lanzarse sobre él.

-Papaaaaaa! Teddy se roba mis hotcakes y Potter no le dice nada- reclamó el pequeño completamente indignado, mientras habría la puerta de la recámara de par en par.

El temor por verse descubierto en tan indecorosa situación amaino solo un poco al ver los risos alborotados de su pequeño. Merlín santo ¿dejaría alguna vez de provocarle aquel latigazo de amor paternal la simple vista de uno de sus pequeños parásitos succionadores de fuerza vital? 

Esperaba que no. 

El día en que la imagen de ese ceño fruncido y mejillas redondas dejase de causarle cosquillas en el estómago seria, muy seguramente, el peor día de su vida.

-¡James!- regañó una voz grave acompañada de algunos pasos, muchos más calmos que los anteriores -te he dicho que dejes a tu padre dormir tranquilo, sabes muy bien que necesita descansar por estos días.

-Me llamo Sirius- reclamó el pequeño cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry se desviaron hacia Draco clamando por un poco de ayuda y él volvió a sentir una oleada de amor llenarlo por dentro.

Era francamente encantador, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el chico dorado, salvador del mundo mágico, aquel que había derrotado al más grande mago tenebroso de la historia dos veces, lo necesitaba A ÉL. 

Necesitaba a Draco Malfoy, príncipe de slytherin, el cabrón más grande de Howgarts, ex mortifago y traidor a la sangre... lo necesitaba a él porque no podía contra su propio hijo de siete años.

Suspiro fingiendo cansancio e indignación pero realmente lleno de ternura y satisfacción. Se dispuso a salir de la cama pero, nuevamente cayó en la cuenta de que estaba desnudo y de que la bendita evidencia de su calentura de medianoche aún le escurría por los muslos.

Ahora fue él queien le dirigió una mirada a su marido clamando por ayuda, aunque cualquiera que no fuese Harry habría dicho que era una mirada rencorosa y llena de reproche. El moreno entendió el mensaje al instante y tomó firmemente el hombro el niño.

-Sirius, baja con tus hermanos a terminar el desayuno, si Teddy te roba los hotcakes te preparare más, recuerda que él esta toda la semana en Hogwarts, simplemente extraña la comida de casa- Sirius se volcó hacia Draco con la mirada suplicante.

-Sirius hazle caso a tu padre- reprendió con tono conciliador.

-Pero papá, ven a comer con nosotros. Albus y Scorp están comiendo demasiado jarabe y Lily no quiere tomarse la jodida leche.

-¡James!- le reprendió Harry -¿quien te ha enseñado esa palabra?- los ojos traviesos del niño resplandecieron con ese maldito brillo que Draco, con los años, había aprendido a interpretar como el inicio de una mentira.

-Teddy- respondió el chico con semblante inocente. Harry suspiro cansado y paseo las manos por su cabello.

-Hablare con tu hermano más tarde, ahora sé un buen niño grande y baja a ayudar a Lily con su desayuno- resopló. Al parecer, Harry aun no era tan bueno como Draco reconociendo las mentiras de Sirius.

-¿Y Papá?- Harry volvió a tomar aire y Draco adivinó que estaba contando hasta diez en su cabeza.

-Yo ayudare a tu padre para que baje a comer con nosotros- Sirius asintió complacido, no obstante aun se giro hacia Draco con mirada suplicante. Habría rechazado la petición implícita del pequeño si no hubiese sido porque revolvía las manos de una forma ansiosa tan tierna que lo derretía, a veces olvidaba lo sensible que andaba por esos días.

-Ven aquí pequeño revoltoso- le invitó. El niño casi saltó por la emoción contenida y corrió hacia su padre para que este depositara su acostumbrado beso de los buenos días en su frente. Draco tuvo cuidado de no estrecharlo demasiado cerca cosa de no revelar su estado de desnudez -ahora ve a decirle a Teddy que me deje un par de hotcakes y dile a los mellizos que como no encuentre jarabe al bajar estarán sin postre por una semana.

Sirius le dedico esa sonrisa radiante, a la cual le faltaba un diente delantero, y se despareció rumbo al comedor casi tan rápido como había llegado.

-Tengo que hablar con él sobre el asunto de llamarme Potter antes de que se lo pegue a Lily, Albus y Scorp ya son asunto perdido- bufó Harry con aspecto cansado pero con una sonrisa igual de cálida que la que había mostrado el niño segundos antes -Ven, te ayudo a salir de ahí.

Draco acepto la mano que le tendía sin ningún reproche. Esa era de hecho, su segunda razón para perdonarse el desorden mental que se traía entre manos.

La experiencia de tres embarazos le había enseñado que habían precisamente tres cosas con las que no tenia caso luchar: la marcada sensibilidad por las hormonas, que su cerebro dejaba de pensar adecuadamente y finalmente, que la ayuda para cualquier esfuerzo físico no debía ser rechazada a partir del quinto mes. Aquella ultima lección había sido particularmente difícil de aprender. Sobre todo porque después de Scorpius y Albus cargar con un solo bebe en su cuerpo le había parecido pan comido.

Pero no, aquel pequeño Potter-Malfoy que ahora llevaba en las entrañas había probado que ser solo uno, no era motivo para relajarse. Quizás era que a sus 31 años, llevar niños en el vientre ya no era lo mismo.

Todo había comenzado con Edward Remus Lupin Tonks, involucrarse en su crianza había sido, para su propia sorpresa y deleite, tan natural como hacer pociones.

Su tía Andrómeda lo recibió con algo de cautela, pero con los brazos abiertos. Potter fue un poco menos receptivo, pero no paso demasiado tiempo antes de que comenzara a invitarlo en improvisadas citas disfrazadas de "paseos con Teddy" luego siguieron los encontrones casuales en bar rodeados de sus amigos, finalmente Harry lo había arrastrado por aquellos antros muggles (a sus padres le hubiesen causado un paro cardiaco si se hubiesen enterado) llamados clubs.

De alguna forma, bajo la constante insistencia de Harry, habían terminado juntos y con cinco críos, contando por supuesto al causante de dicha calamidad que se había mudado definitivamente con ellos poco después de cumplir cuatro años, cuando Harry y Draco celebraban su primer año de casados.

Su tía había estado triste, pero finalmente había comprendido que Teddy parecía mucho más feliz acompañado de aquellos hombres a los que actualmente llamaba padres.

Cada uno de sus hijos era simplemente la luz de su vida, Draco cualquier día daría todo por ellos, los amaba con locura. Su precioso Teddy que calmaba hasta sus más oscuros días con un simple cambio en el color de su cabello. 

Su travieso pero mimoso, Sirius James. Su orgulloso y afable Scorpius Severus. Su tímido y astuto Albus Hyperion. Su adorable Lily Adhara eran todo, todo lo que Draco necesitaba (Harry venía a ser como un preciado y querido accesorio). 

Pero se negaba a pasar por aquel proceso una vez más. Su pequeña revoltosa de siete meses era su prueba final, Draco pensaba graduarse después de parirla.

Harry -por fin- parecía compartir su idea de que seis contra dos era un número que los ponía en seria desventaja. Sobre todo ahora que Teddy se marchaba durante la semana a Hogwarts. Bendita fuese McGonagall y su idea de que los chicos ahora pudiesen pasar el fin de semana con sus familias, porque Draco se veía completamente incapaz de pasar un semestre lejos de alguno de sus hijos. Dejar a Teddy en el expreso cada mes de Septiembre desde hace tres años era un verdadero suplicio ¿cómo lo había hecho su madre para soportar su larga estadía en la escuela de magia? No tenía ni idea ¿cómo rayos su padre había tenido la intención de enviarlo a Durmstrang? No lo comprendía.

-¿Amor?- Draco salió de su pequeña ensoñación notando que Harry terminaba de acomodarle su bata acariciando bobamente su abultado vientre.

-Lo siento, solo estaba pensando- Harry le respondió con un suave y casto beso que Draco correspondió felizmente.

-Te preguntaba que cómo dormiste- el aliento de Harry olía un poco a jarabe de miel y su nariz le hacía cosquillas en la suya, la pequeña Potter en sus entrañas se revolvió recordándole su imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño.

-Hoy fue Dumbledore y la profesora Burbage- respondió con un poco de desencanto. Harry deposito un nuevo beso en su mejilla y con cuidado retiró los largos cabellos rubios fuera de la bata de dormir -No es nada Harry, ha sido solo un mal sueño y al menos he podido descansar algo del peso que me da tu hija, realmente creo que esta sacará tus dotes en el quidditch por que Merlín, cómo se mueve.

Harry soltó una leve sonrisa.

-Si es la mitad de buena que tú en el quidditch le diremos a Ginny que la entrene y será la mejor jugadora del siglo, ya lo verás- respondió con la mirada perdida en los ojos grises.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina de Draco al sentir la mano de Harry colándose entre la tela hasta llegar a su trasero.

-Harry...- suspiró hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello acanelado -tenemos que ir con los niños- terminó de formular con algo de dificultad, sintiendo que las piernas ya se le hacían como gelatina.

-No es mi culpa, tu te ves tan... Merlín, me encantas embarazado y es la última vez que te tendré de esta forma- esa era la principal razón por la cual, últimamente habían esta follando como conejos y también era la principal por la cual tenían cinco críos volcando su pequeña (a sus estándares Malfoy) casa en Godric's Hollow -¿Ducha?- incitó Harry con voz coqueta haciendo movimiento con sus dedos en su cabello que enviaba señales directamente a la polla de Draco como si se tratara de un jodido control remoto.

-Los niños...- gruñó con algo de desazón.

-Kreacher y Dobby están con ellos, Teddy tiene cubierto a los mellizos- insistió el moreno hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su amante.

Lo intentó, Draco realmente intentó resistirse a esas manos cálidas y experimentadas atacando su espalda baja y la tersa y sensible piel de su vientre. Luchó contra el aliento a jarabe de miel, contra los rizos azabaches que le hacían cosquillas en el hombro. Pero Harry tenía un punto, nunca más volvería a estar de siete meses de embarazo y eso implicaba que nunca, jamás, volvería a estar así de desesperadamente cachondo y necesitado por aquel estúpido gryffindor. Y si volvía a estarlo (lo cual, siendo realistas, era muy probable) ya no podría culpar a sus hormonas, por que definitivamente no iba a traer a otro potter al mundo.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente guió las manos de Harry hacia su ya palpitante miembro, se deleitó con el suave toque y el salvaje gruñido de su marido a partes iguales.

-Ducha- consintió al fin, sintiendo que al menos de aquella forma iban a ahorrar algo de tiempo antes de bajar a desayunar con su numerosa familia creciente.

...................................................................................................

Su relación con Harry era, por quedarse cortos, diametralmente distinta a la que guardaban en sus años de escuela. Pero habían cosas, pequeñas cosas, que no cambiaban entre ellos. Una de esas cosas era su constante y casi patológica necesidad de competir. 

Ambos lo disfrutaban, le daba a su relación esa chispa de risas y constante energía que la mantenía viva. Hermione a veces comentaba que eran dos niños a cargo de muchos otros niños.

Un día de verano, cuando Draco llevaba ocho meses con los gemelos en la panza, Hermione había soltado dicho comentario cuando Harry había salido corriendo de la madriguera, completamente mojado y persiguiendo a un Teddy desnudo de siete años que no quería bañarse porque, a su juicio, no tenía sentido bañarse si luego ibas a ensuciarte de todos modos en la cena.

Hermione, con quien había establecido una pasiva pero reconfortante amistad, no lo había dicho con ninguna mala intención. Pero por esos días Draco no estaba en su mejor momento, definamos aquello mejor.

Draco, con 14 kilos demás, calenturiento no solo por el verano si no por sus hormonas doblemente alborotadas. Draco, con los pies tan hinchados que apenas podía caminar al baño. Draco, que no podía comer sus jodidos chocolates favoritos a pesar de que traía un antojo de los mil demonios porque le había dado esa mierda de la diabetes prenatal.

Ese Draco que, si Morgana lo bendecía podía dormir más de 20 minutos de corridos por la noche. Ese Draco que en ese preciso momento no podía más con los 27 grados centígrados en el puñetero jardín invadido POR QUINTA VEZ ESE VERANO por los malditos gnomos de jardín.

Si, ese Draco, no pudo tomarse el inocente y hasta chistoso comentario de Hermione, como lo que era. No no no no, ese Draco se lo había tomado como una afrenta de la peor calaña. Por que él podía ser muy infantil en su relación con Harry, pero no iba a permitir que nadie se lo restregara en su hinchada cara.

Como que se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy... Potter-Malfoy (por esos tiempos Draco aún trabajaba en presentarse como un Potter). Así que, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que su avanzado estado le permitió, dejó al pequeño y durmiente Sirius en la hamaca bajo los fresnos de la madriguera y fue directo hasta Hermione.

Esa tarde Hermione no tuvo ninguna respuesta inteligente. Primero, porque Draco había tenido mucha razón al señalar que él al menos se había casado con un 'niño' que no solo cocinaba sino que en aquel preciso instante se dedicaba a intentar bañar a Teddy, mientras que Ron por otro lado estaba enterrado en la cocina, comiendo salchichas mientras encantaba el asiento de George para que soltara pedorretas cuando su hermano se sentara. 

En segundo lugar, Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reclamar de ninguna forma al sermón bíblico que estaba recibiendo, precisamente porque mientras Draco le gritaba encolerizado un par de mellizos habían decidido que era hora de venir al mundo.

Draco nisiquiera se dio cuenta de que había roto aguas, se mantuvo completamente erguido, demasiado enfrascado en su argumento de "por qué Potter es el mejor cabrón con el que cualquier persona del universo podría querer compartir su vida y el mejor papá que cualquier niño podría desear". 

Hermione estaba pálida como el papel porque ella misma estaba de cinco meses por ese entonces. Ginny se había puesto tan nerviosa que su magia se descontroló provocando que su cabello quedara tieso y apuntando al cielo por tres días completos.

Fue Luna, que había ido aquel día a la madriguera en su habitual viaje para "reubicar" gnomos de jardín, quien había reaccionado con completa naturalidad. Probablemente le jugaba a favor el haber visto decenas de partos de Erumpents. Pasó (sin que Draco lo notara) un rápido conjuro de diagnóstico que le advirtió que el slytherin solo había roto aguas, le dio algo de agua con hielo y en seguida partió en busca de Harry para decirle que luego de terminar de bañar a Teddy sería recomendable que llevase a su marido a San Mungo.

............................................................

En fin, íbamos en que Harry y Draco jamás habían dejado su pequeña dinámica de competencias. Y era precisamente esa dinámica la que se implantó entre ellos cuando Teddy soltó la pregunta "¿cómo se va a llamar mi hermano pequeño?" esa mañana de Navidad en la que le habían dicho que Santa al fin se había decidido por traerle un hermanito pequeño, tuvieron que sentarse media hora a explicar -detalladamente- las razones por las cuales Santa demoraría otros cinco meses en traer al dichoso hermanito.

Ganar el nombre de Sirius como primer nombre, le había costado a Draco muchas, pero muchísimas mamadas.

Ganar el de Scorpius, le había costado dos corridas de Harry a base de rimming antes de follárselo y una sesión de bondage como un pasivo muy demasiado sumiso y suplicante para su gusto.

Pero Merlín que había valido la pena cuando en el árbol genealógico de Grimmauld Place, lugar donde ahora vivían sus padres, y del cual tenían una feliz copia en su propio comedor, habían aparecido los nombres de Sirius y Scorpius en grandes letras mayúsculas. Por supuesto, también se había sentido muy bien con los nombres de Albus y Lily, pero los dos primeros le daban una grandísima sanación de orgullo.

Albus y Lily habían sido de Potter porque... bueno, Harry se lo había pedido a su "Papi Draco" y lo que Harry pedía a papi Draco, Harry lo obtenía.

Así que, cuando finalmente su séptimo control natal había dado como resultado que esperaban a su segunda niña, Draco supo que fuese como fuese TENIA, que ganar ese nombre también. Porque, de nuevo, no tendría oportunidad de nombrar a otra niña.

Había solo un problema, su embarazo esta vez no había sido del todo planificado, así que no habían discutido nombres ANTES del embarazo como habían hecho con -casi- todos los anteriores. Y definitivamente no podía ponerse creativo en la cama cuando el papel de licencia prenatal que la sanadora le había dado a Harry (no a él por miedo a que lo incinerara) decía "alto riesgo".

Draco tuvo que recurrir a algo recóndito, algo oscuro, algo que seguramente no utilizaba desde que tenía algo así como seis años. Oh y tuvo que planificarlo durante semanas para que el jodido lado Slytherin de su marido no tuviese sospecha alguna.

Así que ahí estaban, él con un bulto de siete meses que le había hecho subir ya ocho kilogramos, Harry troceando hot cakes para Lily mientras conversaba con Teddy acerca de los pixies que estaban viendo en DCAO, Albus y Scorpius concentrados en terminar su jugo de naranja bastante enfurruñados porque esa semana no comerían postres y Sirius que estaba en un rincón jugueteando con "manchita", el gato medio pelado que Harry había rescatado de un callejón de mala muerte hace tres años.

Fue entonces cuando decidió dar la señal, por suerte, a pesar de tener tres años su pequeña hija tenía la vena Slytherin bastante marcada y captó el inicio de su intrincado plan enseguida.

-Papi ¿cuando llega mi nana?- preguntó errando de forma adorable en la última palabra

-hermana- corrigió Harry con una sonrisa acomodando un rizo rojizo tras la oreja de la pequeña.

Draco notó por el rabillo de su ojo que Albus y Scorpius se daban un codazo, mientras que Sirius dejaba de jugar con manchita para acercarse disimuladamente a la mesa. Bien, todos habían captado. Draco lo sentía mucho por Teddy, pero aparte de que su hijo estaba en Hogwarts durante la semana, era demasiado Huffie como para incluirlo en él plan.

-Enana- intentó Lily arrancándole una pequeña risa a todos los presentes.

-Tu hermana, llegará pronto cariño, aún tiene que estar en la panza de mami un par de semanas más ¿si?- El parpado de Draco dio un pequeño tic al escuchar nuevamente aquel jodido apelativo.

Era la dinámica de competencia nuevamente, él le había enseñado a Sirius lo de llamar a Harry por su apellido y el muy cabrón despiadado se había vengado enseñándole a su Lily, su tierna adorable e inocente Lily a llamarlo "mami". Por suerte aquel virus no se había expandido a sus hijos mayores, él no lo había permitido.

-¿Cómo se llama mi enana papi?- Harry no fue capaz de responder algo coherente antes de que su tropa de merodeadores se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Va a llamarse Luna ¿no es cierto papá? por que tía Luna es mi madrina y la de Lily- preguntó Sirius con entusiasmo.

-No seas bobo Sirius, va a llevar el nombre de una estrella, porque es turno de Padre para poner el nombre- siguió Scorpius.

-¿turno de Draco?- preguntó Harry sin seguir la pista de la conversación. Los chicos no le prestaron atención.

-¿Van a ponerle el nombre de tía Luna? tía Herms se va a poner como loca- aclaró Teddy y Draco decidió que fuese o no parte del plan, Teddy le llenaba de orgullo por poner su granito de arena.

-¡Qué no Teddy! es turno de padre para poner el nombre- insistió el único niño rubio de la familia. Algo por lo que Harry se sentía levemente decepcionado, él quería una tropa de rubios platinados, Teddy solía consentirlo en ese pequeño aspecto.

-¡No más nombres de estrellas! Solo quedan estrellas sosas ¡Mira que a mi me tuvieron que llamar Hyperion! ¡Ni siquiera es una estrella, es una Luna!

Okey, él le había dicho a Albus que tenía que decir algo de ese estilo, le había explicado que Harry lo castigaría y le había prometido que como pago por ese lío le compraría la maldita patineta flotante que había visto en el callejón diagon. 

Aún así, esas palabras le habían dolido y estaba punto de llorar, de llorar de verdad. Putas hormonas, las detestaba porque sacaban a flote su lado más indigno.

Harry se levantó del asiento como un resorte y Albus le dirigió esa mirada a Draco que le decía "una patineta no será suficiente papá". No importaba mucho, luego pensaría en como compensarlo ahora lo único en lo que Draco podía pensar era que...

-¡¿No te gusta tu nombre?! ¡Hyperion es el padre del sol, la luna y la aurora! ¿Por qué no te gusta tu nombre? ¡Harry! ¿por qué a nuestro Albus no le gusta su nombre? Hyperion es bonito ¿verdad?- exclamó realmente dolido, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos por si mismas y no le dio tiempo a Harry para responder -Merlín Santo, ¿Scorp te sientes así también?- El chico negó efusivamente completamente sorprendido por la reacción de su progenitor y Draco no supo si esa sorpresa estaba debidamente ensayada o si era genuina, porque a él le parecía muy genuina.

-¿Si... Sirius?- tartamudeo con hipidos en la voz.

-Mi nombre es el mejor papá ¡No llores!- reclamó Sirius corriendo hacia Draco para abrazarlo. Teddy también se había levantado para recoger a Lily de su sillita de comer, porque la niña realmente se había asustado ante el llanto de Draco y Harry parecía demasiado ocupado, taladrando a Albus con la mirada, como para hacerse cargo de ella.

-¡Albus Hyperion Potter Malfoy, discúlpate con tu padre ya mismo!- rugió cual León.

-Pero papá, yo no dije que no me gustara mi nombre- reclamó el pequeño intentando excusarse -Padre se confundió, yo solo dije que Hyperion es una Luna...

-Es cierto, Salazar, es cierto ¡Harry es cierto! ¡Hyperion es una Luna! ¡¡Harry!!

-¡Draco!- Harry sacó a relucir sus reflejos de jugador profesional de quidditch y en un momento estuvo sosteniendo a Draco ante la aparente debilidad de sus piernas.

-Albus, sabes que tu padre esta irritable y cansado ¡discúlpate ya mismo!

-¡¿IRRITABLE?!- bramó Draco ofendido. Scorpius soltó un resoplido cansado y cogió el vaso con agua que Dobby le tendía para llevárselo a su padre.

-No, Draco no es lo que quería decir. Digo, bueno amor si estas un poco irritable, pero no eres tú es el embarazo....

-¡Embarazado estoy por tu culpa Harry! ¿Qué tal difícil era hacerse una jodida vasectomía? Es una puñetera operación ambulatoria Harry para los muggles Harry, PARA LOS MUGGLES, en San Mungo no es más que un switch y flick de varita SWITCH Y FLICK, es el maldito wingardium leviosa de la escuela de sanadores, lo sé muy bien PORQUE SOY UN JODIDO SANADOR.

Harry tuvo la decencia de cerrar los ojos y agachar el moño ante el sermón de su pareja ¿prestarle resistencia a ese Draco? Era más fácil volver a luchar con un colacuerno. Sus hijos parecían entre asustados y entretenidos por aquel espectáculo.

-En serio Harry cuando hace ocho años dijiste "¡Hey! ¿sabías que los hombres sangre pura pueden tener niños?" No pensé que ibas a meterme SEIS críos a los que ahora además NO LES GUSTAN LOS NOMBRES QUE ESCOGI PARA ELLOS ¡sabes que las pociones anticonceptivas no funcionan bien desde Sirius! ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Porqué no te hiciste la jodida vasectomía? Ahora tengo una niña en camino y tendrás que escoger sus dos nombres porque ya no quedan estrellas para mi hija y el jodido tapiz dirá algo como "Luna Hyperiona" ¿sabes lo raro que sería para ella presentarse como Luna hyperiona? ¡SON DOS LUNAS EN EL NOMBRE DE MI HIJA HARRY!

Hormonas, Hermione lo sabía muy bien, las hormonas y Draco-drama-queen- Malfoy, NO eran buena combinación.

..........................................................

Albus tuvo una patineta flotante y la promesa de que él y Scorpius recibirían el mapa de los merodeadores al entrar a Hogwarts. Sirius, tuvo permiso de visitar el próximo verano a su tío Charlie y los dragones. Lily recibió un paquete de chocolates, Teddy recibió el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad para que le diera buen uso antes que sus hermanos y, finalmente, el tapiz recibió un nuevo miembro.

Meissa Luna Potter-Malfoy, nacida el 30 de Noviembre de 2011.

A Harry no le importó hacer penitencia las últimas dos semanas del embarazo, no le importó que Draco, por alguna razón desconocida, le diera tantos regalos y promesas a sus hijos durante esas semanas. No le importó pedirle al primer medimago que vio en San Mungo a la semana siguiente que le hiciera un Switch y Flick.

Nada le importó porque su pequeña Meissa, de tes pálida, nariz respingada, y cabellos rubios platinado y ojos grises era todo lo que faltaba para sentirse completo. Incluso cuando, devuelta en Godric's Hollow, abundaban los llantos, los pañales sucios, las horas sin sueño y dos adultos que parecían no poder sostener ni siquiera su respiración... seis contra dos era definitivamente más que suficiente.

Esa navidad no comieron pizza de microondas solo porque Narcisa y Lucius habían decidido que su ayuda sería muy bienvenida en casa de los Potter. Esa navidad, añadieron por fin lo que sería el primer retrato completo de su familia.

Esa navidad, Draco acurrucaría a su pequeña bebé en la cuna, le daría un beso de buenas noches a Lily que llamaría a su mami entre sueños. Esa navidad, leería un cuento para Albus y Scorpius y aguardaría por Santa junto a la chimenea con Sirius hasta que este cayera rendido ante el sueño.

Teddy se uniría a ellos, no porque creyese en santa (ya estaba demasiado grande "para aquellas tonterías") sino por el simple gusto de acurrucarse en el regazo de sus padres junto a su hermano.

Esa noche Narcisa pasaría por el salón de estar, en su acostumbrada caminata antes de dormir, y rodando los ojos con algo de frustración conjuraría una manta para abrigar a su hijo, a sus dos nietos mayores y al idiota de Harry Potter, que no había tenido la decencia de taparlos.

Draco no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a aquel punto, no sabía si había sido Teddy, o la insistencia de Harry, quizás también había jugado papel que se trajera a Potty entre ceja y ceja desde cuarto año.

No importaba, lo único importante era que tenía una familia, una familia perfecta y feliz.

_**Nox** _


End file.
